Just Like Honey
by NarwalAbyss
Summary: after a long day, victor baxter jumps into abrahahams lincolns bed. litle did he knows the president was right besides him! who knows what will happen..... M for slash. please R&R!


"dad!!" corey shouted running into the kitchen where his father stood peeling prawns. Ddad, you gotta hear this new song!!" corey hapily handed his black ipod to his father who gave him a strage look. "cory…?" his son noded and he he put the headphones into his aers. this jabbber was awfull!! Victor frown and shook his head. corypushed the bowl of shrimp over in anger and grabbed the ipod away from his lame dad. then he ran to his room to play some electrica. gutar for the audeance he was going to het at the washington memoriale very soon.

"corey!"victor yelled h e sighed and picked up the spilt seea food. why did he even bring corey?! that boy got on his last nerve nearly everday now! If he wasnt already bald hed be losing his hair from him! hewas tired from this and could set his work aside. "the softest bed in the house…..." victor smield seting his work aside for a lie down. he was allmost done any way.

when he snuk into the dark room he sighed from releif. he sat on the bed and raped himself in to the covers. "Hello victor!! my favourite chef…" victor gasped then smiled it was the preisident!! "Are you hear to sleep to? cory makes my job here so hard you know??" "Yes," the president noded and touched mr. Baxter's hand. "hes an exciting boy. I only toler ate him because of you victor. You know hiring you was one of the best decisions I, the president of the united States, has made" victors eyes widened, "really??" ""of course" the president laughed"i love food your food victor... Its the only reason why I go down to the kitchen" He narowed his eyes. "Do you know what I mean??"

victor shook his head before his hand was gently squezed by the firm hand of the presdent. "I actually..." when victor thought about it he loved working for the president! the problems with his son always semed to float away after the president spoke and flashed a terrfic smile. he was a good leader friend. he was also kindof handsome "i'm always happy to cook for you. but then suddenly something began to hapen...

So mr. president began to cuddle onto victor's soft coacoa body. the ruler of the united states began to loving kiss his big lips. they were juicy and were softand warm.

"mmn..." said the president as he traced his fingers over them...

"You taste like that caek you made for me earleir!!" he said with his charming political smile.

Mr. baxter blushed like the first time he met his wife who was now far from his memorie. wat would his wife say? would she be angry? would she... lik ethis? his big honey brown eyes looked up to the president.

"well... they always said i was a sweet chef."

the president laughed, but it faded. now it was time to get cerious. he began to get on tops of the chubby brown chef.

"m-mr. presi--!!" the president's fingers covered his lips.

"shhh... it wil be okay... our families, our wives... the nation will never no."

"BUT!! My son! he's here right now with all his friends..." this upset him

"yuor son always gets into crazy atics... why cant you?"

suddenly there was a stroke of fire between the two as they kissed pashionately. he was right... the big handsome president was so very rihgt... his son was always having fun. every one else was always having fun. why did he always have tobe the stiff?? but now, it was his tern... except now he was stiff in a very different way.

Victor... your just like a big honey bear. he said stroking victor's chest hair. he began to lik his big circualr nipples, the shade of warm chocolate and coacoa.

"n-n-n-not there!!" this made the president smile. he smirked. politicians were such devils!!... but he lovd it.

"not... here?!" he said, grabbing victor's erected member.

"ohhhh. ohhhhh!" said cory's father. "i want yuo." he said, his eyes glistening.

"i hav wanted you inside me i have always wanted you inside me."

the preisident laugheda t this. this is what he wanted to here!!

"but first i hav eto have fun with you." he reached into corys fathers pants and pulled out his 9 inch black cock.

"omg it's so big... i guess it's true what the y say about black men??" he chuckled a bit but he was shocked but also not surprised.

"don't stare!!" said cory's conservative father trying to put it back in his pants but it cock refused. it was so long and thick. it was at least two inches around and was already dripping sticky, sweet fluids. it was begging to be milked.

"it's too big, mr. baxter." the president said with a devil grin. "but i can fix that.

"nooo!" said cory father but it was too late. the president went down on him, his lips tingling and licking egainst his big fat cock. corys father cock was on fire with plesure.

"mr. president!! mr. president!!" he said grabbing abrhaham lincoln's covers. it was such a soft bed.. he wondered if other presidents like rpesident lincoln had done it here too. he wondered what all the stains on the bed were from... how many scandals had taken place here...

"AHHHHH!! MR. PRESIDENT!!" he arched his back in plesure and an incredible sensation, but suddenly the leder of our great nation stoped. "Why you stop?" said the big honeybear chef.

"turn around" ordered the president, as though he ruled the world.

"b-b-ut i have never done it from behind!!" he quivered.

this gave the president a sick grin. he loved it. he felt his cook getting harder. he was about to bang a virgin his favorite virgin... victor baxter.

"good. ill take your virginty!!" and suddnely he whipped out his dripping 10 inch white cock, huge and aerected from being so turnedon.

"mr. president i can't believe you lead the nation with that!" he laughed nervusly... "but this is proof no betterman is fit to be predenst."

suddenly the president shoved his dripped cock into victor's soft and fat ass.

"omg!!" he screemed at the top of his luangs. the president laughed and screamed in pleasure as he rode him, pumping cory's poor shy father on the bed. it gave him no greater sensation no greater plesure... he felt on top of the world and thats exactly how he liked it.

"mr. president!! your so strong and powerfull!!" cory's dad screamed.

"FUCK YEAH!!" he screamed, fucking him harder.

"FUCKING SAY MY NAME!!" he slapped his brown chubby asscheeks and victor whimpered. "SAY IT!! UR MY BITCH NOW!!"

" I AM YOUR BITCH MR. PRESIDENT!! YOU'RE WONDERFUL MR. PRESIDENT!!" SUDDENLY BOTH THEIR cocks tingled and they were about to explode from the plesures they were having. it was wonderful there was no greatur way to spend tiem with the one he secretly loved the most... but now

"y-your such... a naughty... fucking... chef!! AGHNNN!!" he said reaching his peek of plesure.

"AAAAAH!! MR. PRESIDENT!!" said victor stroking his 9 inch cock. both men spurted all over each other and all over there work clothing. hot white cumflowed everywhere and both working men fell on top of eachother panting for breathe and red in the face.

"mr. president..." whimpered victor. he didn't want to. he didn't want to say it. but he had to... he had to say it...

" i love you" the president licked some of the cum off his employee's face.

"i love yout too sweet chef." he smiled with his charming smile. this calmed the chef a gooddeal.

"mr. president..."

"yes victor?"

"how do i taste?"

he licked up mr. baxter's face...

"just like honey"


End file.
